Guilty Spark
by StrategyFreak
Summary: Its a wonder how the Monitor survived a several hundred megaton explosion... Chapter 4 is up.
1. A bad week...

Introduction  
  
343 Guilty Spark was not having a good week. Merely a 7 days ago, two groups the never seen appeared on the place called Halo #4. One identified itself as the Covenant. The other called the humans, which came on a ship called the Pillar of Autumn. The human ship crashed in a desert, and they were running from the Covenant. The Monitor hoped that everything would just be over and the newcomers would leave. The Covenant, the obviously more powerful group, should have killed all the humans within a day. However, the humans had one that was called Master Chief. The humans fought back, but the Covenant found the secret of Halo that 343 hoped that they would never find: The Flood.  
  
This Master Chief was different from the others he had come with. The others were just food for the Flood. However, he was a warrior. The other group, or the Covenant, fought well, but they were the ones who started this whole mess in the first place.  
  
343 knew what had to be done. Halo had to be activated. He knew that the cyborg would be a good choice for this mission. The Master Chief thought for himself and needed no help from anyone. He had brought the Index from the Library all the way to the control room. The MC realized nearly too late what he was doing would kill all sentient life in the galaxy. If it weren't for that damned AI Cortana that the MC carried, the Monitor's plan would have worked, he thought. Then, before he could kill them with his Sentinels, they ran away.  
  
While he was thinking about the events that had taken place in the last week, he got a message from a Sentinel. The Master Chief had activated his ships self-destruct sequence. For a second, he thought about what the Chief was going to do. Then it appeared clearly to him the Master Chief was destroying Halo. This has to be stopped, he thought. Guilty Spark set his teleportation coordinates: section 5, quadrant 15. That should land him right in the engine room, he thought as the orange teleportation field flashed in a blinding burst of light.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! This is my first fan-fiction, so please review.  
  
I will try to put on the later chapters as soon as possible. 


	2. Dust and Echoes...

The orange glow of the teleportation field faded as 343 Guilty Spark appeared in the engineering bay of the Pillar of Autumn. There were large vents for the ship's four fusion engines and there were control panels on the sides on of the room. Apparently, this place was protected from the initial crash as there was not much damage to inside the engineering bay.  
  
He hovered up to a nearby control panel. It was very primitive, but it would have to do. He entered the ship's computer system and quickly disabled the self-destruct sequence. His first priority, which was programmed into him long ago by the Forerunner was to prevent the destruction of Halo at all costs. To make sure this would never happen, he ordered 15 sentinels to guard the engine room. The Monitor, confident that the Master Chief would never destroy Halo now, began to collect human history to be stored.  
  
In a few minutes, the Master Chief entered the engineering room. Almost immediately after him, the Flood began pouring in from all sides. The Monitor ordered the Sentinels to kill the Master Chief, but destroying the Flood was their initial programming, so they all left the Master Chief alone and attacked the Flood.  
  
The next few events went by very fast. Master Chief was able to open all the vents with little or none interference, while 343's Sentinels continued to battle the Flood. One by one, the MC destroyed all the vent cores. After the last vent core exploded, red warning lights were flashing everywhere and the MC was gone, once again.  
  
Amid all the warning claxons and fires, 343 guilty spark teleported himself to a distant part of Halo, trying to save himself. When he looked to the other side of the ring, the Pillar of Autumn exploded in a blinding flash of light, and he could see the shockwave from the explosion head at incredible speeds toward the other pieces.  
  
Within 5 seconds, the piece he was on shattered, but he was still operational. He was floating in space, and wondering how he had survived such an explosion. What could he do? He was stranded, stranded in the vastness of outer space. In the corner of his vision, he saw a small Covenant dropship searching the remnants of Halo for survivors. It searched for a couple hours, then finally came near the Monitor. The dark purple dropship gleamed as it made one final search and was readying for departure when the small blue orb named the Monitor stealthily entered a vent hole in the ship.  
  
He floated down the small, dark tube when he hit a maintenance hatch. With just a little ramming, he pushed the hatch open and found himself in a corridor. There was the sound of grunts squealing and the clatter of weapons being thrown around. Quietly, he flew down the corridor and at the end there was a locked red door which read in an alien language: Bridge.  
  
He found a control panel nearby, which was the lock for the door. With his advance computer systems, he was able to find the code to open the door. When he tried the code, the door hissed open. Inside, there were two elites at some odd control panels. They were both commanders, as he could tell from their gold colored armor. The elites were rather surprised when he entered, and they frantically looked for their weapons.  
  
One of them was able to find his plasma sword and waved it menacingly at 343 guilty spark. The robot merely rammed the elite and the elite toppled over on to the other one. The both fell down and the plasma sword went flying high into the air, and it hit both of them right in the chest, which killed both of them. The sword malfunctioned and clattered on to the coated floor.  
  
Most of the grunts were asleep when this happened, but a few were awake with some jackals. The jackals and grunts heard what was going on and decided to investigate. They rushed on to the bridge and found the two dead elites and the Monitor. Some grunts saw this sight and immediately fainted due to their fear. Others began to run in circles, and still others began to fire their weapons randomly, hitting some jackals. In the middle of all this confusion, the blue orb called the monitor closed the door, crushing some of the fainted grunts and locking the rest of the Covenant out. There was considerable banging and yelling from the grunts outside the bridge as they struggled to open the door. Guilty Spark hit the button that would open the main doors of the dropship. There was a short scream from the grunts as they were pulled into space and then all was silent.  
  
Guilty Spark investigated the odd Covenant control panels until he found a small port for computer systems and portable comm devices. He extended his built-in computer uplink device and entered the computer system. He set the coordinates of the ship to a small Covenant outpost and activated the ship's engine. Someday, some way, he would get his revenge on the cyborg called Master Chief, he thought as the dropship accelerated and disappeared into deep space. 


	3. The Covenant...

The Covenant outpost was located on a barren, desolate planet. There were a couple pre-fabricated buildings, a plasma cannon, and a medium tonnage cruiser. Salgolsh the elite sat on a chair in the bridge of the cruiser. Around him were two purple coated control panels. The screens displayed a tactical battle simulation. In the base around him, most were still sleeping as it was still early morning. Everybody was unsuspecting of what was to happen.  
  
While Salgolsh was running a simulation, the sensor system beeped. On the small screen, a small dropship was heading toward the outpost. What the hell, there weren't any dropship arrivals scheduled for a week, Salgolsh thought.  
  
"Identify yourself!" yelled Salgolsh into the comm system hanging from the ceiling. A strange sounding British voice came from the speakers.  
  
"I am the Monitor and prepare to die now!" it said.  
  
Salgolsh quickly sent out a warning to all the troops in the outpost. There was the screaming of grunts as they scurried to their posts. The elites also put on their combat armor and waited on the ground for the dropship to land. Salgolsh himself put on his own gold plated elite armor, which was scarred from many past battles. On the back of the gleaming armor, was his personal insignia, which was a circle divided up into four parts.  
  
The base opened fire first. One of the grunts fired the plasma cannon at the dropship. The blue beam ripped a gigantic hole right through the shielding. 343's ship responded with a volley of laser blasts, killing some panicked grunts that were running in circles out in the open. The smarter elites took cover behind rocks and fired through the hole in the shielding, further damaging the smoking hull. The ship veered as if it were to crash, but it sudden pulled up and sent four purple laser bolts into a pre-fab barracks, leaving several gaping holes.  
  
This battle has to end, thought Salgolsh. I'll finish that thing off with the cruiser. He yelled for to the techs to start up the engines. The engines glowed a deep red and the cruiser shot off into the air with surprising agility for such a large vessel. Salgolsh looked through the auto sight mounted in his helmet and activated the heavy plasma cannons mounted at the front of the ship. Looking through the sight, he spotted the dropship. The sight also identified the hole in the shield. There's my shot, he thought. He squeezed the cannon trigger four times.  
  
With the whirring of power generators, the cannons spat four enormous balls of plasma directly at the hole in the shields of the dropship. They streaked into 343's ship with a thundering blast. It glowed for a spilt second, then exploded with an earsplitting roar and a wave of fire swept over the Covenant outpost.  
  
Two shaken jackals poked their heads out from the rock where they had taken cover under. Soon, elite and grunt heads also popped up from behind rocks and stationary shields. In center of the remains of the pre-fab buildings destroyed in the blast, a blue hovering ball appeared. The troops looked at it, bewildered.  
  
What the hell is THAT? Salgolsh wondered. Just as he was thinking this, the troops attacked it. He watched as a fellow commander elite ran up and stuck a plasma sword deep into it. To his and the other elite's surprise, it sputtered out and dropped to the ground, useless. The confused elite ran away from the thing. At this point, Salgolsh decided to investigate. He grabbed a plasma sword and rifle. He stepped into the gravity lift and floated out of the ship.  
  
When he touched the ground, the troops were pounding the thing with plasma fire. It appeared to have no effect, though, and the thing rammed several grunts, stunning them. Salgolsh activated his plasma sword and with an immense show of speed and strength, he charged at the thing and sliced at it with the power to split a ship's hull. His blade also deactivated and clattered to the ground. He immediately pulled out his plasma rifle and whacked it with the same strength at before. A loud metallic clang rattled the area, and the thing still looked the same. His rifle had a huge dent in it but could still fire, so he began shooting at it.  
  
The thing floated away toward the cruiser. Salgolsh chased it with all the speed of an elite, but it simply flew higher, out of his reach. As he fired at it, the thing dodged the slow plasma with ease. He roared with anger and shot it on automatic. It was hit, but as before, the shot was absorbed. It floated up the gravity lift, with Salgolsh close behind.  
  
In the corridors of the ship, he followed the thing, shooting as he went. Once it got to a computer terminal, it stopped and entered the computer system. Salgolsh raised his rifle to attack once more, but he heard a hollow click. His rifle was out of energy and he had forgotten to bring more power cells. The armory was too far away. Seconds later, as Salgolsh decided on what to do next, a warning voice sounded. The thing had activated the self-destruct of not the cruiser, but of the ground plasma cannon's reactor.  
  
He rushed out to save his troops. He dashed through the corridors and down the gravity lift. Salgolsh rushed toward the group of troops, shouting warnings as he went. The troops did not move, however. Their eyes were all peeled to the cruiser, which was taking off into the air. Just when he got to the troops, there was a blinding flash of white light.  
  
Now on to the next phase of my plan, the Monitor thought. The cruiser blasted away from the explosion of the cannon toward deep space. There, on the ground, lay a dead elite. It had gold plated armor and on the back was a circle divided into four parts.  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading! In response to Silver Death's question: In the ending movie, at the very end, there is a clip showing the Monitor hovering away from the remains for Halo. That is probably a hint about the sequel to Halo. This story is just my idea of what happens after. 


	4. Details...

Note: 343GS was not made invulnerable merely for plot reasons. For example, Captain Keyes was not invulnerable while he was an important plot element. You could kill him on the Pillar of Autumn, only that killing him would alert all human crew to kill you. 

Now, Chapter 4

Deep in space, a 700 meter long Covenant cruiser with dark gray armor and a gleaming shield flew through space. The pilot was 343 Guilty Spark and he was thinking about the next step in his plans _Where next? A Covenant planet? _He checked for all the nearest Covenant planets. The nearest were all heavily fortified, and attacking them, or even trying to pass them would be fatal. _Maybe some of the other Halos, the other monitors would surely help me-_

            A loud voice on the comm systems interrupted his thoughts. 

            "Vessel 4210, what are you doing? You are not permitted to enter this restricted area! You are out of you assigned sector! Identify yourself at once!" the loud voice said.

            A blue holo-panel appeared from a projection device on the floor and on it was the face of a gold commander elite. The elite stared at the Monitor for a few seconds, rather shocked by what was piloting the cruiser.

            "What the hell are you?!? The registered commander of this ship is…" There was a short pause as the elite looked down at a display panel. "Salgosh is the commander of this ship! You are in violation of Covenant Protocol 529, which states that all commanders must be registered to pilot a ship! Disable your weapons and power down your engines at once!" The commander elite yelled.

            "This is my ship." Replied the calm Monitor. 

            "This is your last warning! If you do not comply, you will be boarded immediately. This is your last warning!" the elite said. 

            With a quick thought, 343 turned off the comm systems in his ship. _Ha, boarding action. _With that, he activated the automated plasma cannons of the ship. To his surprise, the cannons did not fire. After a few seconds it struck him that the automated cannons would not fire at other Covvie ships. He modified the autocannon program so that it would do the opposite. The cannons opened fire on several approaching dropships.

He looked at what was coming at him. There were 3 destroyers, about 500 meters long and arrow shaped with four autoguns scattered around the ship and a main plasma cannon at the tip of the arrow. There were also about a dozen fighters about 20 meters long and shaped much like a Banshee, with a fuel rod cannon mounted just under the cockpit. There was one large cruiser, about 800 meters long and shaped like a tube, with two wing like structures that each held an anti-matter missile launcher. The cruiser was deploying several "U" shaped 40 meter  dropships, with the bridge and guns at the curve of the 'U".  All of them had the familiar purple Covenant armor and every ship had an energy shield around itself, except for the fighters.

A dropship flew to one of the docking bays of the underside of the ship and attached itself on. 343 quickly turned on vid display of the docking bay. Inside, there were some common blue elites and two major jackals with orange shields trying to open the metal door that lead to the inside the ship. The Monitor activated the methane gas vents in the docking bay that was used for grunts returning to the ship. The gas hissed into to the bay, and in about 15 seconds, the elites began gasping for air. Realizing something was wrong, the rushed into back into dropship, motioning for the jackals to follow. In a few minutes, a bunch of cautious grunts entered the ship. 

"Look out for any enemies." Called the major grunt to his group.

The other grunts looked cautiously around the docking bay. The area was quite dark and no one could see quite well. One grunt strayed from the group and bumped into a tank of fuel on the side of the bay for returning fighters, dropships, and other vehicles.  The grunt jumped back in surprise.

"Ahhhh! Help me!" screamed at grunt. In his horror, he fired his plasma pistol into it and the tank exploded causing the entire bay to be engulfed in a giant ball of fire. The methane also exploded, causing the dropship to be blasted out of the docking bay and out into space. 

The air was immediately sucked out of the bay and the Covenant fighters began to attack the ship. There were still more dropships waiting to board, but the bay was mangled beyond recognition, so most of them returned to the Cruiser. The three destroyers opened fire, and the plasma hit the side of 343's ship, leaving a couple holes in the purple armor. The  Covenant cruiser fired a large anti-matter missile directly at the bridge. _That will leave a giant hole. _he thought. He turned the cruiser sharply to the left as the missile narrowly missed the bridge and disintegrated what were grunt sleeping quarters. The Covenant had him surrounded and they would soon destroy the ship with the constant attacks. _If I don't find a way out of this, I will be floating in space again. _

The Monitor searched frantically something that could get him out of his current predicament. _Does this primitive species even have a form of FTL transport? The builders(of Halo and 343 or Forerunner) often used FTL transport._ He searched the control panel for anything that would help him, and found a switch that said in the Covenant language: Faster than light drive. He activated the drive, not expecting much to happen. The ship powered up its reactor and a large hole opened in the blackness of space. The large hole sucked the ship up and quickly closed  The Covenant, realizing  that the Monitor had escaped and stopped firing furiously at where the Monitor's ship once was. They all powered up their FTL drives and disappeared from normal space. 

The Monitor was fascinated by the Covenant's method of faster than light travel. It was not like how the humans traveled, who used Slipstream generators. This method was much more sophisticated, as even he could not understand it. When he was sure that he was safe, he set the coordinates to Halo#2, the ring where another Monitor and his Sentinels were located. It was all too simple: take control of the Sentinels and build a more powerful fighting force.

His plan was almost complete. The Master Chief wouldn't even know what was coming at him. Of course, the Monitor was so caught up in his plan for revenge that he forgot one minor detail: Where was the Chief, anyway?


End file.
